Is there any hope for Jane Rizzoli?
by Harmon.IslesFan
Summary: Jane meets her new english teacher. She has the perfect body, eyes and hair. She couldn't help but fall in love with her. Her Princiaple Mr. Cramer wants her and Maura to study together on weekends. She refues however, but she regrets it and soon does it. Will this lead to friendship or something more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jane Rizzoli was well known to the school She had excell in alot of things, but the one thing she did not excell in is love. She hated the fact that she was the only one that was not going to her senoir prom. She was the hottest girl in her class to but, she was a bit bossy at most. You see, this girl is gay. Her mother would not allow her to go to her prom with a girl and all of her guy friends had real dates to the prom. Jane sighed when she shut her locker hard as she grabed a few of her books for her class. She turned around and ran into Barry Frost, Jane's former best friend. She smiled slightly at him as he chuckled. He was now the jock on the football team and befriended Jane do to popularity. Now, Jane was on the bottom of the food chain with no date and was a lesbain. She didn't know how to overcome her fear of asking a girl out. She didn't want to put the poor girl in an awakward situation. She smiled a bit as she tried to get past by Frost but he stoped her with his strong black hand. She pushed it away and shoved him into the locker looking at him with her "Do not mess with me look." She had enough of people playing games behind her back and was now one strong women. She smirked when the famous Frost shooked with fear and ran out of her death grip. Once she was satsafied, she walked into her English class and saw a brand new teacher. She had tottally forgotten that her old English teacher had got fired for rapping a student. She smiled brightly at her new teacher. She had gergous golden locks and hazel eyes. Jane sighed dreamenly and didn't know that this angel was speeking to her.  
Jane blinked when she saw her hand wave in front of her. She shooked her head and moaned from the heat that was rising in her.  
Maura Isles knew excatly what her student was going through. She placed a gently hand on Jane's rough tight shoulder as Jane tensed up even more. She looked at her teachers hazel eyes and sucked in a deep breath. They where to die for. JAne shooked her head and fought her feelings towards this indiventual. She smiled and held out her hand

"Jane Rizzoli. You must be the new english teacher."  
"Yes, I'm Miss. Isles."

They both shooked hands as Jane sat down at her seat. She couldn't wait for her to talk again in that angel like voice. Jane had a tough look on her. The look only a guy would have. She is a very strong women and don't give a shit about any one anymore.  
She didn't pay attention in class today because she was being stupid for even thinking that a women like Miss. Isles would love her. When the bell had rang, she quickly ran out of the classroom and into her princial. She gulped and looked down at her feet but soon gain her composer and looked at him stern in the eye. The princiale smirked at Jane and grabbed her arm as she tried to get to pull away but could not. She was pushed into his office as he locked the door and grinnied at Jane. She looked at him hard and smirked back at him.

"Have a seat Ms. Rizzoli. I have to discuss a matter of things." So she sat down crossed legged and the princial sat at his nice roll chair. "We need to talk about your attitude..."  
"My attitude? I never had one smart guy. In fact how is your wife doing? Better?" JAne smirked. She had a smart ass mouth and Mr. Cramer never liked it. He sighed and pinced the bridge of his noise out of frustration. "Mayby the new teacher can help and straigting you out. You have her for English.. I'm making an appointment for you to see her outside of school."  
"What the hell? I don't need a sassy teacher teaching me how to be polite. Fuck you! My mother can teach me these things. And i don't even listen to her. What makes you think i would listen to Miss. Isles?"  
"You will listen to her becausse, She is very claim and collected. She is very sweet like an angel and is willing to have outside of school confrenses to help students learn in a better enviornment and you Jane Rizzoli need this. You will be going to her home this Saterday. Got it?" Jane let out her famous deep Rizzoli laugh. He had to be joking. No teacher will make this kid a proper student. Hell. They'd be lucky if they can get a good grade out of her once in a while. She was a slacker and she loved it. She never wanted to go to school in the first place but of course, her mother made her go everytime. She sighed. She wanted to spend time with Miss. Isles but she didn't want to be turned out to be a former good girl eaither. She was torn. She looked at the princial who remanied quite while she decided on what she will do.  
"No. I will not do this."  
"Okay, detention for 2 mouths. Final."  
Jane slammed the door on her way out of the office. Fuck him. 2 mouths of detention. Why? Because she wasn't a good girl? Well fuck them, fuck them all.

Contunie? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

When Jane had finally come home, she was in a pissed off mood. She had no intentions of talking to her mother tonight about what happened at school today. Hell, she didn't want to talk to anyone. When she slammed the door and thrown her backpack on the couch, she went into the kicten to grab a drink when she stopped in her tracks. Why was she doing there? Jane looked over at her mother as Angela Rizzoli gave her daugther a very stern look. Jane sat down but stood tall. She looked at her teacher and laughed a bit. She was wearing something that she would not normaly wear. A pair of pants and a nice shirt.

"Jane Rizzoli." Angela spooked. "You will not laugh at this small women. She just started teaching at your new school and you are already givin her trouble? What is wrong with you?"

Jane didn't answer her mother. Instead she just looked at Maura. She was so hot right now she didn't understand what was going through her thick skull right now. But, she sure felt amazing. She let out a dreamy sigh and let her head fall on her hand. She snapped out of it when Angela banged the table.

"You will be going to Miss. Isles house this weekend. No exepctions. You hear me Jane? I want you to be a good girl. You need to settle down. You are getting a bit on the wild side and i'm not liking it. I'm afried you will get hurt one of these days and I would blame myself..."

Annd here comes the mother blaming myself factor. Jane let out a frusthrated sigh. She did want to spend her weekend with her teacher but, is afried something would happen and she would never regrade it. Jane looked at her mother and shooked her head and stood up.

"No, you listen to me. I'm done with you. Ma, Give me a fucking break. I don't want to be miss goody goody. I want to be a dectictive. A Cop ma. You are not changing my plans and i don't plan on changing them. Face the facts ma. I'm not quting on what i want to do. Now, good day to both of you."

* * *

With that, Jane made a exit and went to her room slamming her door. She turned on her music loud as she screamed on the top of her lungs. She couldn't take the fucking pressure anymore. she wanted to be free like a bird. She wanted to run wild like a horse. She knew she wanted to but she couldn't. She was traped in this fucking household and wanted to get out so badly. She let out an angry sob and crashed on her bed. She then felt a warm hand on her shoulder as she looked up at the blurry vision of her teacher. Jane soon scrambled up and turned off her radio letting out a sniff. She now felt embarrsed and felt heat rising in her skinny cheeks. She let out a soft laugh and put her head into her hands.

"Oh Jane, Don't be embarrsed. I understand completely. I wasn't a goody, goody before eaither. In fact, i was an child like you. My parents where never home so, i got sick of it and screwed everyone over..."

"You just sowre you never swere." Jane laughed and felled back onto her bed smiling brightly at Maura. She never knew her name though.

"I know it's wrong but, what's your first name Miss. Isles?"

Jane was shy. She scoffed at herself for her silly pitfullness. She needed to act strong and stay it. Not become a sad child that had no candy for supper. Still she was sigh in front of her and wanted to know her name

"Maura. Maura Isles."

Maura said sweetly and gently brushed the back of her hand against Jane's forhead. She wanted to know if she was getting a fever due to the reddness she had just deveopled. Jane let out a small moan against her teachers sudden warm touch on her forhead. It was cool now it was feeled with the warmth she always strived for. She always felt cold on the inside and never warm. On the outside, she was a rock. She was hard to break and to stubborn to move or do anything. She smiled at the nice new feeling and pushed forward a bit against the hand. Maura let out a soft giggle and kissed her forhead gently and pushed her knew it was risky but, to hell with it. She needed Jane inside her and she needed it now. Jane giggled at Maura's wild side but she loved it. But, it happened all so fast and felt dizzy at the new sudden feeling that spread through her when Maura kissed her. Jane of coursed kissed back but, the kiss grew more passionet. Jane gasphed and pulled away quickly and pushed Maura away. Maura was now confused on why she would do such a thing and now she knew why. She almost rapped Jane. Maura let out her own sob as Jane's heart broke. She neverment to hurt her. She reached out and wiped the tears away gently.

"I love you Miss. Isles I do but, we need to take it slow. How about a few drinks tommrrow? Sound good?"

She got a head nod yes. She smiled as they hugged and Maura parted her way. Yeah, She loved her, amd she was fucking wet.

"Great just great." Jane said to herself.

* * *

A/N..Good? CRappy? Review please!


	3. Confessions of a teenager

Chapter 3

"_True love is a constant, it never changed or ends." - Theme from William Shakesphere Sonnent 116. _

* * *

When Jane waked up the next morning, she was the only one up around 5:30am. Jane yawned and streached, getting dressed. She quitly walked down the stairs to make herself some breakfeast. She wanted to look super nice for Maura and, she wored a dress that she normaly won't wear. Unless her mother makes her on speical occasions. And this was a special date. Angela heard her Janie movin' around in the kicten humming happily to herself. She smiled to herself knowing the teacher had effected her daugthers mood to a brigther yet not darker mood. Angela went to the stove and scared the shit out of frowned and putted her hand on Jane's shoulder to claim her down.

"Ma, What you d..doing up?" Jane shuttered. She stepped away from her mother embarrsed that she was so dresst at 5 in the morning. She looked down and played with the edge of her pink skirt. She never wore pink but, Maura loved it by the longs of it. She looked up at her mother and sighed deeply. she was caught.

"Oh Janie. You look so amazing. Who's the speical guy?"

"Ummm, It's a girl ma. She's a amzing and so sweet..."

"A GIRL!? What have I told you? You are a disgrace. Get out now!"

Jane let out a whimper and left running out the door and into the cold snow. Jane sighed and walked the dark street cause it was only 5:45 in the morning. She hoped her teacher was still up. She walked for what seemed about an hour and finally founded her house. Only one light was lit and let a soft warm glow. Jane smiled hopefully that Maura was up. She slowly walked up her teacher's steps and knocked on the door. She waited for awhile and sighed siting on the steps. She now was alone and her mother disowned her. She started to let a few tears out and was angry. Angry with the world. Angry with herself for telling her mother. She punched the wall of Maura's house and let out an angry sigh. She hated the world and the world hates her back. Then, the door opened and revieled a very sleepy golden honey women. She looked so tired that her eyes where red and droopy. Jane jumped up surprised and whriled around to see Maura. It tooked Marua a mintie or two to process what was happening on her front door step. She let out a yawned and rubbed her eyes and blinked them a couple of times. There, Marua jumped in surprised to find a very wet and shivering Jane standing under the street light. She quickly grabed her coat andwalked to jane drapping it around her.

* * *

"Come sweetie. Come. "

Jane soon followed her teacher into her home and smiled when she was greated with a burst of warmth from the fireplace. Maura closed the door and headed up to get a few dry clothes for the wet women that she invitet in. She smiled when Jane decided to take a seat in front of the fireplace trying to warm up. Maura smiled sadly a this and brung Jane her clothes. Maura turned away when Jane undressed herself and then gave them to Maura. The honey blonde thrown her clothes in the laundry and sat next to Jane by the fireplace. She was an complete mess, covered in her own makeup. Maura was heartbroken and grabed a few tissues and wiped it off the black raven hair's young face.

"Oh sweetie. What happened? Why where you out on my pourch?"

Jane couldn't bare to tell Maura about her incedient with her mother. It would kill her and they couldn't be together anymore.

"Oh um, Just decided to drop by..

"At 6 in the morning Jane? You need to be home"

"It's my mother. She disowned me once she founded out i was dating a girl!."

Jane blurted out. She turned away as tears felled. IT was her fault for this. It was all Maura's fault. Maura at this point didn't know what she was supost to do. This was all new to her. she didn't know what friendship is or what comforting is about. She was confused and was frustraed with herself for not being able to help this poor child.

"Jane, maby we need to take this slow. Gain trust you know. Maby you should tell your mother that, you are dating a man and pretend that Frost is your boyfriend."

Jane laughed harsly at that. Frost? Yea right. He would be the last person to pass for a date. Jane looked at Maura angry,

"So, you don't like me anymore is that it? yesterday you wanted my fingures inside of you and then you push me away?" Jane gotten up and headed towards the door pissed.

"If i recall Jane Rizzoli, you are the one that stoped me before i even could pull open your shirt."

Jane just ignored Maura. She walked away from her past. She needed to run away from all of the hurt that she had made. She growled and raned as fast as she could. Away from her hopes and dreams. Away from Maura.

Maura ran outside to see where the student had gone. No sign of her. Great. Just scare her off why don't you Maura? She sighed to herself and closed the door. They needed to talk tommrrow and it will happen.

* * *

A/N - Writen this for 2 days. Feeling proud of myself for this story. Its the hardest i have worked on for awhile now. Review prettty please?


	4. the nightmares began

Chapter 4

The very next day, Maura walked into the school hopeing that the black raven hair girl was there. However, Maura was very disapointed that she was not there. Maura sighed and sat down at the wooden oak desk and began planning for the day. It was 7 am and she was very tired from last nights episode. She is woried about Jane now and could not even consider being here while the teenager was out and about. When the bell rung for homeroom, her classroom was filled with seniors. She smiled at them and handed out the material for homeroom to began. She gave out the instructions and they went right to work while the honey blonde sat down at her desk filldeling with her fingures. She couldn't be here. Soon,she said sorry to the class and ran out of the room and out of the school. She needed to find out what happened to Jane and why she didn't come to homeroom.

Maura ended up at her student's home. She saw that it was goergous outside with the garden in the front yard. Maura never tooken the time to look at it. She shooked her head she gets so easily distracted. She slowly walked up the steps and knocked on the door gently. She was soon greated by a distraged Frankie Rizzoli. He smiled up at her through his tears as her heartbroked.

"A..Are you Miss. Isles?" He asked very softly scared. She nodded a bit as she was led by the small frankie to the living room where Angela was was now worried about Jane as she sat down next to Angela. She smiled at Maura and hugged her tightly

"She's gone Maura. S..She left me a note saying she couldn't take it anymore and she blames herself for me disowning her. I feel terrible now. I just want my baby girl back. Who would cause her so much pain?"

Maura knew she now had to tell her student mother. She sighed and looked guilty and looked away letting her own tears fall.

"Me. I'm the one who caused her pain. W..We almost did intercourse. I feel so guilty of this whole damn thing. "

Angela shot Maura the disgrace look. So, this was the person who caused her family the pain and suffering?

"Get Out now! I will not have a teacher a disgrace teacher be present in my home. You hurt my family. Caused my Janie her pain. Leave and never come back Maura."

* * *

Maura let out a sob and ran towards the door hurt and alone. She sighed knowing it was ment to be and opened the door to be greated by a very soaked and dirty Jane Rizzoli. Jane looked up surprised to see her teacher so heartbroken and looked over her shoulder and saw why now. Her mother was there crying because she had left them. Maura held herself for warmth sence she was only in a dress with no shelves on her. She quickly walked around Jane unable to see that she hurt her own student. She hurted her Student's family and she was the cause of it. She neverment to hurt anyone as she slowly started to walk away from the home that was now broken. Jane ran towards Maura and stoped her half way up her driveway. Jane let out a small smile when her teacher sobed softly

"I'm sorry Jane. I..I neverment to cause any hurt towards or family. I...I'll be gone tommrrow. I'm so sorry."

Jane couldn't beleive what she was hearing. Maura leaving? No this could not be it. They needed to gain trust like Maura said before she walked out on her. Jane let out a heavy frustared sigh. She needed to fix things, and with Maura already here, she can. Slowly she grabed Maura's shivering arm and led her gently back inside the warm home. Angela jumped when she heard her front door slam to find Maura back in her home along with her baby standing next to her holding her shivering arm. Now, Angela felt terrible for putting Maura in this. Frankie just stood back afried to even move. He tried to process what was happeneing but, his 12 year old brain didn't want to work for him at this time of night. So, he decided to head to bed to get a good nights sleep and, he will talk to Jane about this in the morning.

* * *

Back downstairs, Angela was now very much claim as the two girls explained to Angela what had happened, how they ment, and how they feeled in love. Maura was right there the whole time while Jane talked. She needed Maura there for her support in case her mother blows another episode. This was all to new to Angela as she tried to take in all the information that her daugther has been telling her. She needed to think straight. This was to much for her, so, she got up and walked out of the living room and to her bedroom. Before she closed the door she said this to this

"Get out now."

Maura and Jane both left the home. Jane knew she hurted her mother even more and was now stuck with her teacher. Maura sighed and walked home with her student in the freezing rain. When they walked into her home, she was greated by Jo friday. Jane squealed with happyness and held her dog.

"Y..You found my puppy! Thank you so much. Oh Jo, don't even run away from me again you here?"

Jo licked Jane's face in response as they cuddled each other on the hallway floor. Maura smiled softly at this and grabbed a few dry clothes for herself and Jane. Once they where dressed and taken showers, Maura grabed a couple of drinks and cheese and they sat down on the couch together. They silcence was killing Maura and she was first to speek

"W..We need to talk."

* * *

A/N - Good? Bad? Needs to be improve? what do you think? Oh, please send in some ideas of what should happen next please. Oh and review and i'll give you a cookie.


	5. Is it the end for these two?

Chapter 5

* * *

Jane knew what they where about to talk about. She didn't want to talk to her teacher bout it and it bothered her to be even near the honey-Blonde. Jo Friday, jumped up on Jane's lap as Jane petted her on the head and smiled at her. She loved her dog and missed her terribly. They where reunited once again. Maura went right into the matter.

"So. You didn't tell your mother about me uh?" She didn't intend to sound mean, but she was upset on how her student was acting. Heck, She was on the wild side like her mother put it. Jane sighed and looked down at her hands. They where blistered and red from the wet cold snow. She let a sniff from her runny noise and looked towards the hazel eyes. It gave a soft warm loving glow, but deep inside her, she was furious at the teen. Jane looked away unable to stand the pain from Maura.

"I...I knew it was wrong Miss. Isles. I...I wanted to protect you from my mother. Don't you get that, i love you? I loved you ever since i ment you that day. We've already been through so much. For what? To be together? Maura, I , We need to be apart for a few weeks. Mouths or years. We need to be sepreated for awhile. Okay?"

Jane didn't know what the hell she was saying. It just all came out of her as she looked into her teachers tear streak face. She shooked her head angry that Jane would even considered breaking up. Wait? Breaking up? Where not even dating. but, it feels like they where. Maura let out a sob of her own and covered her face ashamed. Of course, how is she so stupied? She wasn't gay. Jane wasn't gay and dosn't want to be around a gay teacher. She feels like she violated Jane's privicy and she feels like an complete jerk. But, deep inside she's angry. Angry at Jane. She got up and pulled Jane to the door. Jane gave her a confused look of hopeless and feels not wanting. Maura sighed and opened the door.

"If you feel that way Ms. Rizzoli, then please leave and never come back. "

So, Jane left Maura, her family and her life behind in Boston

* * *

17 years later.

It was a gergoues day in metoro Boston. Childeren playing in the parks or in the sandboxes. Birds flying over the great city home of the fenway park. And of course, the BPD. It was uncommon for a crime to happen in Boston and three decictives are always on the case. Decitctive Barry Frost, Decitictve Vince Korsak and Dectictive Franke Rizzoli. Their new cheif medical examiter was going to be stopping by later that day to introduce themselfs. They also, where getting a brand new decitcvie. They boys where wondering if she was hot. No girl had ever recived the highest rank in the BPD. But, this girl was very good with the gun, and good at solving murders. When the elveator opened up in the bullpen, the three men turn and await the new commer. She steped out of the elvevter and looked around. Her wild black curly hair could not be miss by them. They all sighed in love as she walked towards them with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Dectictive Jane Rizzoli. I'm new to this place and was transfered here over from Florida."

The two Dectictive's near the door where shocked to say the least. But, the one near her just stared at her with wide eyes. He got up and ran towards her hugging her like crazy. She gapshed and tried to pull away from the men that was hugging her.

"Can' breath. Get. Off. Of. Me." She tried to say. Frankie grinned and step away from her as she drew air into her lungs. once she controlled her brreathing she got a good look at this person.

"Who are you?"

"Janie, Come on now. You don't know your little brother?"

"F..FRANKIE!?"

She went in a grabed him into a hug again. She smiled when he pulled away once more. God, he looked amazing from the last time she had saw him. He grinned like crazy as soon as he saw the women in a red long dress. Her hair was almost perfect in the pony tail as she walked in on her high red heals and medical bag.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Maura Isles. Your new Cheif Medical Examiter."

* * *

A.N...Annnnd clifhanger. You know you love them. Well? Review. Cookies again! freash out of the oven . Oh, and chapter 6 will be comming soon. Promise. And, read past the grammer please. It happens.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_"Hi , I'm Dr. Maura Isles. Your new cheif medical examiter." _

* * *

The name hit Jane like a ton of bricks. She looked towards the now grey hair that used to shine like honey. She still looked the same and aged very well. Jane herself, didn't age that much and was still young compared to her. She looked towards her in those hazel eyes. She shooked her head hard. She hated Maura for even considering pushing her out of the home that day. Heck, she was still miserable from that day and regreats everything about that day. Maura however did not noticed Jane and walked to her smiling sticking her hand out.

"Youmust be new as well. You where sent from Flordia to here correct?"

"Y..Yes." Jane cleared her throat and smiled softly at her."I'm Decitctive Jane Rizzoli Mam. Nice to meet you."

Maura frowned her eyebrows. Jane Rizzoli? Here? She looked nervisly at her and looked away from the guilt that was bulding with her once more. She looked at the ring on her fingure and smiled once again and had courage to look into her old student's face. She looked into those chocoalte eyes she felled in love with. She sighed and looked down once again. Jane however moved away from Maura when she saw the ring.

"Y..Your married? So, you never loved me then?" Jane hissed at her. She came back strong, done taking shit from people.

"Jane, honey, i...It happened during a freak accident. S...She told me that she loved me. I'm sorry Hun but, What else was i supost to do? Sit down and die?"

"I wish you would have. You caused me so much pain Maura. From the time in high school till now. I thought about you everyday. Heck, i even wrote a few letters to you. You never wrote back. I knew then that, you where done with me. I loved you Maura Isles."

Jane soon then left all of them in shock. Frankie knew about the teacher and student affiar when he grew older but, he never said anything because, it would have hurt his sisters reputation. They had both stayed in contact but, they never saw each other in a long time. It was a nice reunion intill this one showed up. He escused himself and went to find his older sister. He founded her sitting in the Cafe with a big ass glass of black coffee. Fuck she needed the caffeine. She was a wreck and wanted to be more awake before her boss see's her like this and fire's her. She sipped on it and gagged a bit before putting surgur and milk into it. She sighed sadly and let the rears drop into the cup as Frankie came and sat across from her. He smiled sadly when his sister looked up at him.

"I knew for awhile Janie. You two loved each other did you? Why did you let her go?"

"She needed someone her own age Frankie. I was not good enough for her. I...I didn't have a job, i was poor. I, If i loved her enough i let her go and live her life."

* * *

Maura heard this around the concer and felt horrible now. She let her tears fall as she slid to the ground hard. She didn't mean to hurt Jane and she didnt relized that she loved her. They both hurted each other and they need to gain there trust back. They needed to start being friends and work there ways up. She looked down at the ring and smiled at it. Her new lover loved her just as much and they have a small little girl together. Why would she throw her nice life away for Jane? Jane hurted her and she wasn't going to hurt her again. She stood up brushed herself off and, walked away from the cafe. She was going to have a talk with her later.

Jane looked up at the sound of shoes walking towards them. She gulped as she felt a pair of strong women arms around her hugging her tightly from behind and she heard the women sob heavily. Her mother was back and she was now in a world of hate. She hated her mother for having her break up with Maura. She would have stayed with her but, her mother insisted that she would leave her and she did. Why did she leave the women she loved the most? She pushed her mother away from her and looked at her with her wild chocolate eyes.

"You, why would you even consider going near me? I, I live in a world of pain, hurt, and i'm miserable now. I drink every night to the point where i pass out. She is in love with another women ma. Thanks alot."

She left her mother in shock as she headed down towards the mourge. She needed to talk to Maura now or later. When she walked into Maura's office, she heard a soft sob. She panicked and ran quickly into the room and stoped short. She couldn't procsses what the fuck was happening. She was having full on sex in her office. When Maura senced a present, she gapshed when she saw Jane wide eyeded with tears falling down her cheeks and onto the floor. She sobs softly and ran out of the room hurt and betrayed. Maura jumped up and fillded with her skirt and ran after Jane. They needed to talk and stop hurting each other.

"J..Jane wait!"

"For what Maura? It's pretty clear that you don't want me anymore."

"Jane please."

"Leave me the fuck alone."

* * *

A/N - Well? I know harsh but, i got the idea from Sam (Guest) Thank you sweetie for this amazing idea. Also, thank you to for stickin with my stories throughout.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_"J..Jane wait!"_

_"For what Maura? It's pretty clear that you don't want me anymore."_

_"Jane please."_

_"Leave me the fuck alone."_

* * *

"Come on Jane, be resonable..."

"Resonable? Maura you where fucking with another women almost comming in front of me!" Jane said harsh. She looked towards Maura with her wild tamed eyes saying " If you move anywhere near me i'll leave."

Maura sighed defeted. She didn't mean to hurt her old student. She still loved her. She didn't know if Jane ever had loved her back. She smiled softly at Jane and her heart just melt at the smile she felled in love with. It was like whip cream, Sweet and savoring. She blinked a few tears and looked away from Maura. Maura frowned at the sighed and sighed softly afried to even talk right now. Jane soon lifted her head back to Maura and held out her hand. Maura, didn't hesitate for one mintute. She gently taked the rough hand and saw the small scar on both of the Dectictives hands. She frowned and gently run a thumb over the scar slightly and Jane winched from the pain still. Maura jearked back when she saw her wife. Her wife however, saw a tottaly different Maura. She was ashamed and looked towards the hardwood floor of the mourge. The wife, turned on her heels and left going down the hall. They heard a ding and came the ring rolling in. Maura let her tears fall and bent down and picked it up sighing sadly. Jane now, felt like a fucking jerk and backed away from Maura.

"I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"You know what? I'm glad that the bitch broked up with me. I was hidding it all along Jane. I, I love you and always will love you. I'm going to try and gain cusody of my little one. I need her in my life as well."

Jane smiled her famous Rizzoli smile at this. This was so her Maura. Wait her Maura? Where did this come from? Anyways, she didn't care. Heck, she felt all warm inside being near her old teacher once more. They both smiled sweetly at each other and ran towards each others arms.

* * *

They kissed passonalty and Maura soon opened her eyes and looked around her. She shooked her head to try and clear her thoughts. She was with Jane wasn't she? She wasn't in the hospital. She remembered kissing Jane and then, she woked up here. She looked around her room and spotted the call botton as she hit it. A white nurse came in but looked like a total bitch. Maura sighed and smiled her best Isles smile at this women. The women however, didn't care and asked what was wrong with her.

"I was wondering why I am here."

"You don't remember? Well there is a shock." The persons snickered and laughed at the poor worried girl. The nurse soon left and a doctor came in smiling.

"Sorry about her, We are trying to fire her. So, the reason why you don't remember is because you hit your head pretty hard and was beaten almost to death. Were surprised you even woked up at all."

"That dosn't explain why i ended up in here. I remember seeing Jane and then kissing her. Me and my wife broked up becasue i loved Jane more."

The doctor looked totaly uncomfortable and cleared his throat looking at the chart. His eyebrows where now shown with worry. He looked up at his pantent and sighed. He sat down on Maura's unhurt side and placed a warm claming hand on her hand.

"Dectictive Jane Rizzoli, was murdered while you where here . She was trying to protect you from the wife that broked it off with you. You tried to get your adoptive child back but, the wife soon founded out and came to Jane's home unannouced and murdered her. She strangled the hell out of her and shot and stabbed her to death. It's not your fault sweetie. Her family wants to see you if you don't mind at all."

"N...No please let them in."

The doctor nodded and motioned the family to come in. Frankie Jr, Angela, Tommy and Frank all came in with sorrow faces on them. The doctor left them in peace as Maura shooked with fear. Angele soon stepped up.

"Welcome to your new family."

* * *

A/N . Confusing? PM me. Amazing? Comment. Crappy? Don't say anything. Review and i'll give you 4 cookies this

time.


End file.
